Conventional nail clippers are typically made of metal and have a rather complicated construction. Usually, a lever is required to press the blades of the nail clipper together, and this lever must be swiveled through a 180.degree. angle in order to place the nail clipper into an operating position. This operation is inconvenient and clumsy. Also, because of the many different parts required, the conventional nail clipper often requires complicated manufacturing techniques.
In addition, the user may easily cut himself with conventional nail clippers. If the fingernail is inserted too far into the nail clipper, cutting of the skin can easily result. Also, the conventional nail clippers typically do not provide any means to collect the nail clippings. If a receptacle is provided, it is often difficult to remove the nail fragments. Further, the conventional metal nail clipper has an unaesthetic appearance.
Finally, the conventional nail clipper is often difficult to use for people with arthritis or other hand-related problems. A substantial force, as well as dexterity and coordination, are often required in order to compress the blades so that the nails can be clipped, which can be difficult and painful for people with arthritis or other hand-related problems.